tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 3!
That's right, another one! Nalyd Renrut is the host. *Chris (TDI) - Nalyd Renurt *Usitgz (Intern)- Usitgz *(NO MORE SIGN-UPS) Contestants NO MORE SIGN-UPS (WE REACHED SIXTEEN!!!!!!) Conquering Cows #Nalyd © - Nalyd Renurt (Devious guy) #Miranda © - Nalyd Renrut (Girl who uses her looks to get what she wants) #Matt-Ezekielguy ©-Ezekielguy (the guy who rocks) #Tater Tot © - Ekaj Renrut (boy who has school and street smarts but little skill) #Heather (TDI) - Anonymos #Tatiana © - Anonymos- A Drama Queen #Lindsay (TDI) - Anonymos #Bridgette (TDI)- TDI19 Dominating Dingoes #Archie © - Turnertang (Boy that love sports) #Hank © - Turnertang (Boy that is an inventor) #Leshawna (TDI) - Turnertang #"Mom©-EZekielguy-Matt's nieve mother #Hailey© - Tdifan1234(Tdifan1234's alterego, the ex-prep- turned-skater-punk) #Roger© - Tdifan1234(The really random guy) #Beth (TDI)- TDI19 (Trying something different) Eliminated #Noah(TDI) - Tdifan1234 Voting History Color Code: *Blue: Win *Gray: Lose *Yellow: Got immunity from other team *Green: Captain votes *Orange: Bottom Two *Red: Eliminated Day One Chat Chris: Welcome guys! Mom: Oh look! it's KLISS!! hi, KLISS! Nalyd: What's with the old lady? Lindsay:I thought his name was Chip... Chris: I'm Chris! We will start one there are sixteen people (important reason) Mom: where is DOO CAN?!!! (criesw) DOO CAN!!!! WHYYYYY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE MEEEEEE???? Leshawna: Hey yall. Archie: What's up guys? Hank: Hey everyone. Chris: Take this opportunity to make first impressions! Matt: hi! (smiles nervously) Leshawna: Hey everyone!! Miranda: Hi everyone! Lindsay: Hi guys!! Tatiana: OMIGOSH!!! This is it!! HI!!! Heather: Yeah, whatever. Tater Tot: Hello everyone! I'm glad to be on this camp! Chris: Three more. Nalyd: This should be interesting... Hailey: Hi. I'm Hailey roger: FIVE DOLLAR FOOTLONGS! Matt: hailey! hey! oh hey rodger. (CONF) Nalyd: This seems like a weird bunch. Lindsay: Hi, Hailey!! Tatiana: HI!!!!!! Hailey: Hi, guys! Mom: hi, Hailey! Matt: (puts his hand over mom's mouth) is'nt she just one in a million? Nalyd: Why is she here? Chris: Not sure... Lindsay: Hi!! Your hair is like, sooooo pretty, Hailey!! Matt: I'm sorry about my mom, guys. she made me take her with me. Mom: MATTHEW WHERE IS DOO CAN?!?!? Chris: Ready to start? Roger: Yep! I'm as Ready as Freddy! Hailey: ...... Matt: Rodger and Hailey! wanna form and alliance to vote out my mom? Chris: OKay, to start both teams are going to vote somebody off! Tater Tot: okay everyone on the Dingos vote off beth she has no skills Early vote Matt-Mom Hailey-Tater Tot Roger-Tater Tot Noah-Tater Tot Mom- huhhhh??? Chris: Only vote for people ON YOUR TEAM Nalyd: Mom Miranda: Mom! Tater Tot: Beth Bridgette: Mom Beth: Tater Tot Heather: Mom. Lindsay: Mom. Tatiana: MOM!!! Matt: wait a second..... NOOOOOOOOOOO HAILEY!! WERE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM!!! PUT US ON THE SAME TEAM!!! NOW!!! Nalyd: Goes, vote for Mom. Chris: Votes close in fifteen minutes. Matt: put me and hailey on the same team or I'll wring your neck! Chris: Maybe we'll have a team switch, but not until you calm down! 9 minutes! Matt: ok. (calms down) phew. Chris: OKay, 2 more minutes! Looks like it'll be Tater Tot and Mom! Results Chris: Mom and Tater Tot are voted out of their teams... and they are being put on the other teams! Nalyd: Bye Mom! (YES!) Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is a running/swimming race one mile against the current of a river. GO! Matt: (speeds past everyone as fast as he can and throws a water melon at rodger, knocking him out cold) Chris: No physical damage! Nalyd: *swims* Miranda: *walks slowly* Tater Tot: (looks around for something near river) where is it? Chris: *points to river* Right next to us... (CONF) Nalyd: I see why they got rid of him. Better than Mom I hope. Tater Tot: There's one! (grabs a vine and swings across, skimming water) Hank: (Builds hover board and flies over the river) So long guys! Leshawna: (starts swimming) This is torture! Archie: Its a good thing I'm an amazing runner! (Starts running really fast) Chris: I said run or swim Tater Tot! Hank: (falls of hover board into the river and starts swimming) This isn't so bad. Chris: First team with four across wins! Nalyd: *keeps running* Miranda: This is hard! Archie: (runs even faster) I LOVE RUNNING! Leshawna: (keeps swiiming) I HATE THIS!! Nalyd: *moves to shllow end* Almost there! Tater Tot: *falls off vine and swims slowly* This will require 200 jouels of power! Nalyd: *is about to cross* Miranda: I need help! Nalyd: *goes back and carries her* (Nalyd and Ekaj G2G, bbl) Archie: (Is about to finish) SO close! Heather: (Is almost there.) Lindsay: (Starts swimming but the current turns her around.) Wait, i'm going the wrong way!!! Tatiana: (Swims towards the finish line.) Hank: (Builds rockets and grabs Leshawna and they zoom to the shallow end) Almost there Leshawna. Leshawna: Finally!!! Hailey: *Runs as fast as she can and is neck and neck with Heather* Matt: GO HAILEY Heather: (Crosses the line.) Matt: (to Heather) I hate you. Heather: I hate you too. Matt: (growls) I know. Nalyd: *crosses with Miranda on his shoulder* Miranda: *hugs Nalyd* Thanks! Nalyd: *blushes* sure... Chris: LeShawna and Hank are out for cheating! Tater Tot: (get caught by a seperate current and hits edge of shore bank and finishes) Ow! Chris: Cows win! Special Feature... Chris: Conquering Cows will vote for a person of the other team to have invincibility. Nalyd: I vote for Mom, their weakest player. Miranda: Me too! Keep Mom! Tater Tot: Make Mom Stay! Chris: Mom needs two more votes to be safe... Nalyd: Guys! Vote Mom! She's their weakest link! Chris: Votes close at 4:00 for invincibility. Chris: OKay, Mom is safe Dominating Dingoes Vote Chris: Remember, Mom is safe! OKay, its been a while so... any votes cast by 5:30 will decide. Hank: Noah. Archie: Noah. Not very good at sports. Leshawna: Noah. Beth: Noah Chris: Noah needs one more vote to go. Chris: Bye Noah! Day Two Chat Chris: No challenge today. Both teams elect a leader. Nalyd: Vote for me! I'd make a good leader! Nalyd: Miranda, Matt, Tater Tot, alliance? Miranda: Sure! Tater Tot: We all know I got off to a rough start so okay. What about you Matt? Votes Nalyd: Nalyd! Miranda: Makes sense to me! Nalyd! Matt: Nalyd Tater Tot: Nalyd! He'll make the best leader! Heather: Heather!! Tatiana: Nalyd. Lindsay: Heather, she'll hurt me if I don't vote for her. Leshawna: Hank. Archie: Hank. Hank: Hailey. Day Three Chat Chris: Nalyd and Hank are captains! Nalyd: Sweet! Hank: Cool! Chris: Nalyd, pick somebody to sit out of the challenge. Nalyd: Bridgette. Chris: OKay. Kickball Chris: Today's challenge is kickball. (I am pitcher) Captains make up batting order and player position. Nalyd: Any requests, guys? Dominating Dingoes Line Up Archie - First base Mom - Outfield Beth - Outfield Hailey - Third base Leshawna - Second base Hank - Outfield Roger - Shortstop Hank: Heres are line up if you want to change anything just ask me. #Nalyd - thrid base #Matt - first base #Miranda - outfield #Heather - second base #Tatiana - outfield #Lindsay - outfield #Tater Tot - Benchwarmer Nalyd: Ready! Matt: (kicks ball) (duh.) Leshawna: (Grabs ball and throws it to first base) Archie: (Catches the ball) Your out! Chris: We didn't start yet... Dingoes Bat Chris: *pitches to Archie* Mat: (um does a good job? will that work?) Archie: (Kicks ball into outfield) Miranda: *it hits her in the face* Matt: (does a GREAT job?) Chris: (What do you mean?) Matt: (forget it) Miranda: *thorws ball to first* Matt: (kicks back) Bridgette: (from side) GO CONQUERING COWS!!!! Wait, why was I chosen to sit out? Nalyd: Matt! Catch it!!!!!!! Miranda: *throws it back* Nalyd: I chose you because I wan't sure if you'd be on, sorry! Matt: (catches the ball) Chris: Archie is out! *pitches to Mom* Nalyd: Bring it old lady! Mom: who what were? OHHH DOO CANNNN!!!!!! (misses ball) Chris: *pitches again* strik one! Nalyd: Look it's doo can! Mom: WHERE??? (turns around) Chris: Strike two! *pitches again* Nalyd: If yo umiss I can tell you where DOO CAN is! Mom: okey okey! (misses) WHERE IS DOOOOO CAAAN??!?!!? Chris: OUT! one more out for the dingoes..... *pitches to Beth* She has until 8 before automatic out. (Lets finish this challenge and the vote tonight) Beth: *hits it and it smacks Lindsay in the face* Oh my gosh!!! Sorry, BFF! Miranda: *grabs the ball and throws to Matt* catch it! We can win!!!!!! Matt: (catches ball) Tater Tot: Yay! Chris: Cows need one point to win! Cows Bat Chris: *pitches to Nalyd* Nalyd: *slams it into outfield and starts running* Nalyd: *gets to first and keeps going* Tater Tot: Go Nalyd! Nalyd: *gets to second keeps going* (Is anybody on?) Nalyd: *gets to thrid, keeps going* (Seriously? Anybody?????) Hailey: *catches ball* Nalyd: *dives for home* Tater Tot: Come on... (screams) Go Nalyd! Chris: And he's... safe! Cows win! Usitgz: Um... sir he's out Hailey caught the ball! Chris: Thats impossible. It went into the outfield, she is third baseman. Usitgz: Yes.. Sir! Chris: R'member kid, I sign your paychecks! Usitgz: Speaking of paychecks... Chris: You're right! You owe me from that poker game last night! *snickers* Usitgz: Double or nothing! Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Bring it. Invincibility Chris: Cows, who else gets invincibility? Nalyd: Mom. Miranda: Mom! Tater Tot: Mom. Matt: mom Dominating Dingoes Vote (Again) Chris: Mom is safe. Hailey: Beth Roger: Beth Mom: Beth Chris: Beth needs one vote.... It closes in 20 minutes.